1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed tire for heavy duty vehicles capable of reducing the bead deformation and bead heat generation so as to suppress bead damage and enhance durability of the tire.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in tires used in heavy duty and high speed conditions such as aircraft tires, the radial structure comes to be employed for the purposes of structural durability, running performance and fuel consumption. In such aircraft tires, however, since they are used under conditions of high internal pressure, heavy load and high speed, a greater durability is required as compared with tires used in other fields. Especially the bead part is likely to be peeled or damaged in the carcass end part and its vicinity due to the strain caused by bending deformation by a large load at the time of taking off or landing. Therefore, it was previously attempted to suppress bending deformation by increasing the bead volume or by enhancing the bead rigidity with a reinforcement layer made of organic or inorganic fiber cords.
With such rigidity reinforcing measures, however, the internal heat generation due to bending deformation cannot be decreased, and satisfactory preventive effects of bead part damages could not be obtained.